Lithium ion batteries generally have an anode, cathode, and electrolyte. Graphite-based anodes have been used in lithium ion batteries. Silicon has nearly three times the theoretical volumetric capacity for lithium metal as compared to graphite; hence, silicon is an attractive anode material for use in lithium ion batteries. However, the volumetric expansion of silicon when it is fully lithiated is typically too large to be tolerated by the conventional binder materials used to make composite electrodes, leading to failure of the anode during cycling of the electrochemical cell.